Vanity's Crush
by strong man
Summary: Vanity has fallen hard for Hefty but is scared to even talk to him so he seeks out Smurette for help, knowing their best friends, she highly agrees to help him with this situation but will Hefty finally notice him or not?


_**This is my new story of the Vanity's Crush**_

 _ **Description: I always thought Vanity was the gayest Smurf alive and lets face facts, every time you see him...he always has something queer to say weather it's about another Smurf, object, nature, animals or most commonly his good looks. I never watched the films and you can kinda see why, when you mess with a cartoon and turn it into a movie, it doesn't work for some reason but it's has it's pointers like it showed Vanity opening up more to his homosexuality then in the television show where he tends to keep quite about it.**_

 ** _Pairing: _** Vanity/Hefty **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K+

 _ **Date:**_ August 17 2013

 _ **Gene:**_ Drama, Humor, Angst

Shortly after the party, every smurf in the village had some blue cake with blue icing. "This had been the absolute best party ever" Smufette said to her father figure. "Your quite welcome" He said smiling until Vanity came over in his feminine walk.

"Why Vanity, what brings you to me? He said hoping for a good excuse. "I came to talk to Smurette about a major fashion emergency, please" I'm kinda in the middle of something, can't it wait?

"Don't worry Papa smurf...we can talk later" She said politely. "Very well, good to have to back Smurfette" He said while leaving her. She sighed "Okay, what do you need Vanity? She said.

Tell me darling, am I beautiful? He said with such worry. "Is this a rhetorical question? She said crossing her arms knowing that he was always beautiful. Vanity gulped and looked around but figured a quite is in order.

"I gotta tell you something but we need to go into your house" He said and Smurfette realized this cause she had experienced this many times before "Ohh...Vanity had got a crush smurftatical" She said giggling then off they went to the house.

 **(0)**

Once inside, Smurfette was down in her chair legs crossed while Vanity locked the door before going and sitting in another chair crossing his.

So...who do you have a crush on? She said smiling "If I tell you, you promise not to judge" He said putting all his trust in her" Vanity, hae I ever judged you before" She put her hand on his knee.

"I guess not" He said thinking of all those times together. "Well, who is it...I'm dying to know" She said.

"It's Hefty, he's so handsome, sweet, brave and strong" He said fantasizing about him but Smurfette snapped her fingers in front of him making him turn back reality.

"I'm tell you darling, he's perfect" He said after sighing in loveliness. "Well if you so disparate then just ask him out. "Are you crazy Smurfette, I can't just ask him out...I'll be way too and what if he's not gay or even rejects me" He said nervously "I don't wanna be lonely like you.

Smurfette crossed her arms and cleared her throat while staring at him in a pouty pace "Did I said that? I meant" He paused and held his head "Is it getting hot in here" He said before fanning himself with one of her fans.

"Vanity, you have to calm down...just breathe in and out" She said putting both hand on his shoulders and the both did it until her friend sighed in relief.

"Thanks darling, I needed that" He said smiling after she had get go of his face.

"Aren't you glad you have a best friend like me plus no one understands you better" She said before flipping her hair back. "Yes and you do have a point" He said giggling.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard by the two. "Hmmm I wonder why could that be" She said causing Vanity to get up and look out the window. He saw it was his love interest so he quickly started to hyperventilate but Smurfette held him in place.

"Take it easy, I got this...you go find a place to hide" She said as he went to the door as the knocking continued. "I'm coming" She said while Vanity hid behind the couch.

She breathed in and exhaled like everything was normal before opening the door. "Hefty, what are you doing over here? She said.

I was just wondering if you needed some stuff being lifted" He said inching for some exercise. "No sorry but thanks for asking" She said about to shut the door. "I insist after all, just look at these guns.

Vanity peeked at the door just a little but when he saw Hefty flexing, he felt like drool was dripping from his mouth and when he noticed, he wiped it off with his shirt. Hefty tried to look inside her house cause he was someone inside but Smurfette blocked it as best she could.

Say, Hefty...maybe you should go see if Grouchy Smurf if would like to work out with you" She said quickly "Thanks, sounds like a great-" She shut the door and sighed a slide down against the door. Hefty wondered what that was all about but rolled his eyes.

 **(0)**

"Alright Vanity...you can come out now" She said and he came out and by her side. Didn't you see his dreamy eyes and his glorious muscles? He said sighing in loveliness again.

"Wow, you must be really interested in him, huh? She asked "Are you kidding, while he was flexing his muscles, I was back there drooling" He said panicky rushing on his sentence.

"Uh Vanity...are you feeling okay" She said feeling his forehead but he gently pushed it away" I'm fine Smurfette but I just can't control myself sometimes" He said playfuly laughing but that laughter turned into crying and he ending up on the floor.

Vanity, are you alright? She said getting on both her knees. "How can he love me, he's so perfect but how do I get him to notice me?

"Hmmm, looks like we have some work to do then" She said before going to her dresser to get some beauty supplies.

 _ **I was going to have this done yesterday but there was stuff I needed to take care of first but I'm finished and honestly, this chapter wasn't that hard to do plus is was really fun. If your wondering how I know this it's that I've been around females a lot so I kinda know all their personalities.**_

 _ **I know for a fact that Vanity is not a homosexual as said in the Wikipedia but whatever cause it's MY story so I can do whatever I want and I'll ignore what other say otherwise but if you like this then good for you.**_


End file.
